I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a sock having a foot arch support and, in particular, to a sock in which insertion of a wearer's foot therein will cause an elastic band secured to the sock to expand and provide support to the arch of the foot.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known to wrap an elastic band or bandage around portions of the wearer's body, such as the wrist or knee or ankle, which have suffered injury. Wrapping the band around the injured body portion restricts movement of the ligaments and tendons to reduce swelling and pain.
In those instance where the injury is to the arch or the upper surface of the foot, the bandage is wrapped around that portion of the foot whereupon an outer covering is worn, such as a sock. However, in many cases, such as the elderly where movement may be difficult, and for injured persons where the injury prevents the wearer from bending forward to wrap the bandage around the foot, it becomes necessary for someone to assist in wrapping the bandage in place. The thickness of the wrapped bandage also may make it difficult, if not impossible, to wear a sock over the bandage, much less a shoe over the sock.
In still other applications of use not involving instances of injury, a person may prefer to have greater arch support when engaged in an athletic activity. This may be achieved by wrapping a separate elastic bandage around the foot. Here, too, wrapping of the bandage may prove uncomfortable, particularly if it is wrapped too tightly around the foot. In such instances, there is little "play" or expansion of the bandage which may restrict circulation. And yet, wrapping the bandage too loosely will result in providing little or inadequate arch support.
The present invention serves to reduce the problems associated with wrapping such bandages around the wearer's foot by having the elastic band connected directly to the sock which, upon insertion of the wearer's foot into the sock, will cause the band to expand to provide support to the arch of the foot in the manner hereinafter described.